Magenta and Helena's Fabulous Adventures
by HelenaLeeWay
Summary: Magenta and Helena kidnap all of there idols ansd friends, theyre cooped up in one house. What happens? All hell breaks loose.
1. Our Family

_*The name is originally Magenta McKinley and Helena Way's Fabulous Adventures, but It didn't fit. _

The name, idea, and plot are ours, please don't copy. If you do, it will result in us tracking you down and sucking your blood.

Helena: or your dicks if you're hot.

Magenta: you're such a whore, I blame Matt..

This story is 100% fiction—sadly. This is a way to get all our anger out at certain people. We don't use full names for the people we know, only the first names to protect their privacy (though I should put matt's name and email up here to piss him off). If we ever go to heaven (which I probably won't...) we'll give our notebook to God and beg him to make this all reality. Again, FICTION! None of this is real, though me and Magenta quote it like it is.

-Helena Lee Way

Characters:

Helena: My Chem obsessive. Adores Gerard and Lynz Way, very violent.

Magenta: Rocky Horror obsessive, thinks Richard Obrien and Pat Quinn belong together.

Columbia: another Rocky fan, not as bad as Magenta (thank god!) loves Paramore and her lover's name is Eddie.

Kaitie: Paramore and My Chem fan (finally! I thought I was the only one in this story who liked My Chem!) We make her adore ice cream in this.

Matt: Helena's bitch. (Oh how I wish...) Hits on Helena constantly in the story and real life.

Katlynn: Matt's girlfriend, so fat and ugly that Helena screams every time her name is said.

Gerard: Lead singer of My Chem. Helena's idol and role model (are those the same thing?)

Lynz: Gerard's wife, bassist for Mindless. Helena's other idol.

Bandit (Lady B): Gerard and Lynz's baby girl. We make her love apple juice. (who doesn't?)

Pat: Plays Magenta in Rocky Horror, Magenta's role model.

Richard: Magenta's other idol and Pat's lover, or at least, we make them love each other, were not sure if they had anything before…

Tim: A sweet transvestite. Frank N Furter from Rocky Horror. Hates Lady GaGa and Kesha.

Brad: From Rocky Horror, no one really cares about him. For some odd reason he love Janet.

Janet: From Rocky Horror, no one really cares about her. Only Brad does. For some odd reason Brad loves her.

Eddie: Columbia's lover. That's really all he's there for.

Daniel: Kaitie's lover. Again, the only reason he's in the story.

Nell: Plays Columbia in Rocky Horror, we kinda forgot about her as the story went on.

Mikey: bassist for MCR, Gerard's brother. Not in the story that much, has only a few lines. Sadly..

Dahvie: Singer for Blood On the Dance Floor. We made him kinda creepy, so let's get this straight: HES NOT GAY! We didn't know that when we wrote this..

Bert: From Shock Treatment, used in a lot of Magenta's phrases.

Chuckie Gray: He's got no neck.

Freckles: Gerard's late cookie. He will be missed.

Mr. Cage: a poor, innocent man who stumbled across our home.

_*Well, that's it for now, the legit first chapter will be up sometime this week!_


	2. Caged

**Chapter One-**

Magenta: That's the doorbell… and Columbia's voice. Let's check this out, Helena.

Helena: Yeah, whatever.

*Walks downstairs to find Columbia and Eddie talking to a young man*

Magenta: Why, hello. Who could this be?

Columbia: He was just telling me.

Helena: Well, I don't wish to sound rude, *sounds rude* but we were just about to make dinner. I'm sure Mr. Cage won't wish to intrude.

Cage: How do you know my name?

Helena: *smiles sweetly* Oh, I know everything that goes on around here.

Matt: *popping out of nowhere* It's true!

Helena: Yes, good boy, Matt. Now back to your closet—

Matt: - Bedroom. I remember Megan

Magenta: No, it's Magenta!

Matt: Whatever, she wanted me to sleep in the closet, but you gave me a room so we could-

Helena: Matt! Bedroom!

Matt: Sure baby, I'll be in your bedroom tonight.

*Magenta grabs pocket knife and chucks it at Matt's face*

Columbia: Whoa, where did you get that?

Matt: Well, she said bedroom so I took it as 'come to my bedroom' cause I know how she loves—

Columbia: No! I was talking to Magenta!

Magenta: Oh, I had it in my bra.

Helena: You just keep knives in your bra? I'm gonna start doing that! Maybe it'll make Matt stop trying to feel me up.

Matt: What if you stabbed your boobs?

Columbia: I think the blonde stereotype was made just for you.

Matt: *shrugs* Most likely.

Columbia: Well, that was an awkward conversation. Mr. Cage, won't you stay for dinner?

Cage: Yeah, couldn't hurt.

Magenta: Should I get the meat?

Helena: Smart girl, do so.

*Magenta leaves and the door is open*

*Person with corset, fishnets, and heels comes running for their life out of a closet*

Helena: Tim... TIM! GET BACK HERE! *pulls out laser from 'sing' music video and shoots Tim in the back*

*Tim's on the ground*

Helena: Columbia, please get Lady GaGa out here, Tim needs a lil torture.

*Lady GaGa starts singing Born This Way*

Tim: MAKE IT STOP! Please, make it stop!

*Magenta comes back in dragging a huge block of meat*

Kaitie: Yay! You got Emily!

Cage: Emily..?

Helena: It's what we call our sheep.

Magenta: Yeah! And in the morning, I'm making waffles!

*Helena looks amused and Columbia's shoving Tim in a closet*

Cage: Well, I'm just gonna go…

Helena: No. No. No. No. No. You've seen too much. *nods at Eddie* Chain him up.

*Eddie chains him up*

Columbia: ooh! Let's take him on a tour!

Magenta: Eddie, will you cook?

Eddie: well, I guess.

Helena: Yay! Lets go!


	3. The Tour

**Chapter Two-**

*Columbia drags Mr. Cage down the hallway*

Columbia: that's Magenta's room, next is Richard's and Pat's, and then the rest of this floor is the Rocky Horror cast. Except Eddie. He sleeps with me…. Right here.

*drags him up the stairs to My Chem floor*

Helena: This is the My Chem floor, here's my room. *opens the door to see Matt going through her stuff*

Helena: Out—out, Matt! *squirts him with a water bottle* okay, THAT was a bad idea. Well, this is Bandit's nursery, then Kaitie's room. Gerard and Lynz's room, and then the rest of the band!

*goes up another floor*

Magenta: this is where everyone else sleeps, like Lady GaGa you met down there, Kesha, then Daniel and Matt.

Helena: yeah, bet Matt loves that, Kesha's never fully dressed.

Columbia: O_o

Cage: What's in the basement?

*Helena looks sadistic*

Magenta: oh, a swimming pool, art studio, and some other things like that.

Columbia: a lot of_ other_ things…

*Helena steps on her foot*

Columbia: hey!

Helena: Well, you can't be too careful anymore!

Columbia: ooh! I love that song! *starts humming*

Magenta: okay... well, I bet Eddie's done with the food by now.

*goes downstairs*

Eddie: Supper Time!


	4. Oh So Fabulous Dinner Party

**Chapter Three-**

Magenta: Pass the beets.

Helena: Beets? Who the hell eats beets?

Magenta: Fuck it, just fuck it, let us eat cake!

*Richard laughs and throws cake in her face*

*everyone gets in a cake fight*

Bandit: Yay! Cake!

Brad: Ha. Ha. Shut up.

Gerard: *knocks Brad out cold* well, it'd be nice for one of those random people to come take him away now…

Columbia: well, I guess we should clean up…

Helena: ooh, I'll do it! *grabs tablecloth and pulls*

*shows Emily's decaying body*

Cage: what is this?

Helena: *completely calm* certainly not a circus, I don't let freaks like that in my house.

Matt: You haven't seen the half of it.

Magenta: Matt, you don't even know the half of it. You've never been in the basement, Helena always keeps it locked in case you—

*Helena throws knife at her face*

Matt: Why, what's in the basement?

Helena: nothing, and if I hear you go anywhere near there ill slit your throat!

Matt: that doesn't sound like nothing to me…

*Helena stabs him in the arm*

Matt: what the hell?

Helena: I hate you.


End file.
